Forum:Noah's mission?
I think it's mission is to take the fish and merpeople up to the surface, and Luffy "destroys" Fishman Island by having everyone go to the surface D2M: I think it has something to do with the Phonoglyph Robin found. Once Ancient History was brought into it I was certain it had something to do with the Void Century but it is deffinatly an Arc of some sort. good theory above. 07:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC)I think it was made for when Joyboy completes his promise to show the mermaid princess to take people of fishman island from the bottom of the sea using sea kings hold the chains for propulsion. If Joyboy could write a poneglyph he might have been related to the void century and been brought down by the world government. OR maybe Noah is Pluton. --SwaggVader i reckon noah is to take all fisherman to the surfact because during the void century the persecution was probably still bad ..but i do think that there is a alterior motive to noah noah is not pluton because pluton was built my shipwrights in water 7. What if Joyboy was a shipwright? Man of Myth is legend 00:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Noah is probally Pluton. the sea kings brought it to the sea forest and when they were talking to each other they were saying they should bring it to that family and hope they can fix it and Tom(Franky's teacher) was a fish man and a shipwright and had the blueprints to pluton that was past down through generatoins of shipwrights. so it would kinda make sense if Noah was Pluton. 03:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Seems to be along that path. Pluton is a ship, but we don't know what kind of ship. I had the same feeling about Luffy destroying the island to force the Fishman and Mermen up. However, I think it is for a different reason though I cannot fanthom what. The storyline is definately indicating that the SHs will visit some islands twice. I wouldn't be suprised if the world isn't due to open up and become more free to move around in, this would also legitimise Nami's map of the world. One-Winged Hawk 22:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Franky knows what Pluton looks like, there would've been mention of Noah being Pluton. Poseidon is sea weapon. Pluton is land weapon. Uranus is sky weapon. So Pluton can not be sea-ship. It may be some kind of under-ground vehicle. I think Luffy hears a distress call from fishman island somehow, goes there and sees that big mam burned it to the ground because she was angry about her candy? Then luffy being seen standing in the flames as the island is destroyed makes sence, because he would be furious about it. Noah could be a ship that was created to provide safe passage to the surface world for fishmen. Since the bible story about noah's arch is about keeping your word (promise) and giving safe passage to those who must be protected. The sea kings could be used to protect and pull the ship, allowing the fishmen to survive on the surfece. 06:10, October 16, 2015 (UTC)